


Sleep Mode

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Or Friendship, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment on the way home after a fight gives Steve the perfect opportunity to reflect on his relationship with Tony and how he might be able to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: Nothing specific is mentioned so pick a time when they're relationship is strained and imagine this happening.

Steve was tired and comfortable enough with himself to admit it, even if not out loud. It had been a long day after all, felt like they'd been fighting the whole city since that morning. Which wasn't true, it had only been a fight a few hours long and with just one opponent but it was a difficult match and without Tony's newest tech of some design Steve didn't even understand but had worked like a charm against their robot foe, they would likely still be out there dodging energy beams and bits of building.

So the fight was over and they were headed home, unfortunately though the Quinjet had been the first thing to go during the fight, taken out by the enemy's plasma beam. Tony in particular had been quite upset and very vocal about the loss, which meant they were now stuck taking the subway back to the mansion. By 'they' Steve meant himself and Tony, Thor just flew off with his trusty hammer and Clint and Natasha vanished with their nifty 'ninja foo', as Tony put it, and both would likely get home before them.

Tony could have flown himself and Steve home but as usual that new tech of his wasn't exactly tested and had depleted the arc reactor too much to support stable flight _and_ Tony's health. It was distressing, really, how often things like this happened to the genius. Tony cared far too little about his own health and it was frustrating for Steve to watch.

That in mind, Steve glanced over at his friend sitting beside him, eyes closed and head curled down toward the briefcase clutched to his chest like a teddy bear. The oversized hoodie and sleep deprived rings under his eyes made Tony look more fragile then he really was, made him look like one of the very things Steve fought so hard to protect. After a moment Steve moved, as if restless, and Tony leaned against him more in a natural response, relaxing. The genius wasn't asleep, not yet, but he was close and Steve figured this bit of quiet could do them both some good.

Steve put his head back and flexed his right hand, clutching his shield grip and releasing, letting a bit of tension fade. The motion of the subway was surprisingly soothing especially since it was just the two of them and a few other quiet types. There had been precious little quiet lately, not just for them but for everyone. He alone was exhausted from all the seemingly non-stop fighting and if he was running down Tony had to be passed that already.

Suddenly, as if to prove him right, Tony made a snuffling sort of noise, something he'd never make unless too far gone to know it. Steve sighed and wiggled his left arm free from between them and curled it over Tony's hunched shoulders to pull him closer. Tony's body gave a token protest that disappeared almost instantly once Steve muttered a hushed assurance and instead relaxed more then before. He was now leaning almost entirely against Steve's side, the Armor case still tight in his hands though and the Captain knew better then to try and get him to let it go. He wouldn't even dream of asking that of Tony, it would be like someone demanding he leave his shield behind before a battle.

Instead, Steve put his head back again and closed his eyes, not to sleep no, he needed to watch over Tony and besides, he can sleep when he gets back to the Mansion, Tony likely won't. So, Steve didn't sleep but this was a different kind of rest anyway, he could sleep whenever he needed to but he couldn't always watch over and protect Tony when he needed it. This...this was good, comfortable. He missed this, just being with his best friend and Steve had the thought that maybe he should reach out more often. It wasn't in Tony's nature to do it, anything like that had been bred and beaten out of him by the trials of his own life but there was no reason Steve couldn't.

Maybe...maybe it really could be that simple. Well, not simple, not really, precious little having to do with Tony was ever simple but maybe...he could make it work. Tony was his best friend, just as much as Tony considered him to be his and he'd failed that friendship too many times to be willing to keep doing it. Besides, Steve thought he might finally be getting the hang of this relationship. It was about balance, about listening to each other, really listening, and working together rather then against each other all the time.

It would take work, of that Steve was certain. Tony trusted him still but he wondered if maybe further beneath the surface that belief hadn't started to crack a little. He was going to have his work cut out for him but honestly, he could not complain. Too often lately he had lacked confidence and trust in his friend and he can't expect that lack of faith to not have damaged Tony.

Besides, however much work it might be, no matter how many fights might still be looming between them, _this_ was worth it. This quiet companionship he really can't get with anyone else, this steady thing that had always been between them, that linked them together no matter how many times they fought, it was worth it.

Tony was worth all of it.

They can make it work, he believed that and Steve will do whatever it took to show Tony they can still have  _this_ .

 

Inspired in part by [this fanart](http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/10097480662/no-im-not-gonna-finish-this-i-dont-even) made by the talented Ironfries on Tumblr.  



End file.
